lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Gero
Corey Gero is an RP character of JARRING-FLY. Corey is the son of the esteemed Dr. Alfred Gero, more commonly referred to simply as, Dr. Gero. He is an extremely talented young man in numerous different fields of science, biological engineering, transhuman modification, etc, and many more. Corey however, unlike his father isn't a raging psychopath hellbent on destruction or the death of Son Goku. The only thing that Corey is truly interested in is his science and research, solely wishing to be left to his own devices. It isn't known if he has any real goal or aim in his life to work towards, but for his talents and immense skills in building various kinds of technology to make the human race stronger, he is one of the most famous individuals on earth, working directly under King Furry himself, and thus, Corey is a very wealthy and well off person. After witnessing him in combat, Corey became deeply interested in Serizawa and has since taken up the status of a Life Fiber builder, weaver, and all around creator, being responsible for the creation of many Kamui. Appearance Due to the enormous amount of cybernetic and biological alterations that Corey has done to himself, he is in an eternal state of youth which is perpetuated solely by his outside appearance. Though he does age, it is only superficial, as any and all wear on his cybernetic body can be fixed, repaired or switched out for a better part at any given point in time that he deems necessary. The only sign of anything really human left on his body is the fact that he still seemingly has a human head and hair, though his eyes have become black due to the fact that they are now cybernetic. He has rather short, dull blonde hair, inheriting it from his father during the latter's days of youth. Corey's entire body is composed of a unique and extremely powerful alloy reminiscent of iron, making his attacks far stronger and more deadly than anything they could have been with his human body. Due to his status as one of King furry's most valuable warriors and scientists, he commonly hides his deformed cybernetic appearance underneath a lab coat, preventing those around him from being alerted to his presence as one of the most powerful beings on planet earth. Personality Corey can only thing of his science and research. He wants to be left alone to his own devices and is extremely proud of his ability to constantly build new and improved objects, weapons, and alter humans so as to make them even stronger than they were before. He knows full well that he has surpassed his father in this regard by leaps and bounds. Dr. Gero II has a profoundly deep care and value of gathering data and is willing to swallow his pride and be defeated if it means he can keep the data that he has gathered. His cybernetic body is constantly gathering information and data on his opponents so that he may replicate their powers and their abilities or weapons systems when he returns to his lab. Corey, as mentioned above, takes extreme pride in his creations and has been responsible for some of planet earths most valuable and revolutionary leaps forward in technology and power, everything from fortifying earths defenses to bestowing the nanites upon the ESDF rangers so as to grant them extremely superhuman powers far beyond anything else they could have achieved on their own. These are only a few of the numerous gifts that Corey has given to society. When it comes to combat, Corey does not have a code of the warrior like many. He states that when it comes right down to it there can be no room for honor or respect in warfare, and that is reflected in the fact he steals or replicates the abilities of his opponents without relying on his own in any given way, save for training here and there. Background Skills Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Pages added by NeoCatastrophe Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages